


Limbo

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, side!Jongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin knows he shouldn't be sleeping with Jongin when their relationship is in limbo but he doesn't have the heart to say no to him, not after what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

"Jonginnie," Taemin coos.

"Don't!" Jongin warns, rubbing against Taemin's cock. "Don't talk to me."

To emphasize his point, Jongin tugs Taemin's hair back and kisses him harshly.

But Taemin doesn't listen. When Jongin pulls away from the kiss to bury his head in Taemin's neck, Taemin says "We need to talk about this." He sounds out of breath and therefore unconvincing. "Jongin, I'm sorry."

Jongin stops moving in Taemin's lap and lifts his head from Taemin's neck. His eyes are still red and they've taken on a dangerous edge.

"Why are you still talking?"

"Because this is the only time I can get you to listen." Taemin takes the opportunity to push Jongin off him. He needs to get them out of his bedroom so that they can have a proper conversation. He needs to know how Jongin's feels - other than betrayed, angry, and hurt. Ok so maybe he knows how Jongin feels but he wants Jongin to tell him.

Jongin looks down at Taemin. His gaze is still hard. For a moment Taemin thinks they'll have breakthrough, that Jongin will yell at him but Jongin tells - no, orders him to take off his pants.

Taemin lets out a frustrated groan and runs his hands through his hair. "No," he says, meeting Jongin's stare. Something vulnerable flashes behind Jongin's eyes and Taemin instantly regrets his refusal. It is literally the worst thing he could say. He sees all of Jongin’s fears materialize behind those eyes.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Jongin asks. His words are soft and laced with insecurity but his eyes are inflamed.

Taemin exhales audibly. "Of course I do. I love you." He reaches for Jongin's hands, circling his fingers around Jongin's wrists. Jongin's eyes soften at the touch, flickering to where their skin connects then back to Taemin.

"Then fuck me," Jongin says. He leans down and presses his lips on the spot under Taemin's chin that always produces a moan. Always. He smiles against Taemin's skin when the throaty sound fills the room. Taking advantage of Taemin's distracted state, Jongin climbs back on his lap, sliding his palm between their legs and caressing the bulge threatening to pop the button of Taemin's jeans.

"I know you want to," Jongin whispers in Taemin's ear. "See how hard you are for me."

Taemin tries to protest but Jongin pulls his earlobe between his teeth. "Does that feel good?" Jongin asks. Taemin nods. "Better than him?"

Taemin freezes.

"Answer me," Jongin demands, his grip tightening in Taemin's hair, his tongue soothing the skin he's just bruised. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I thought you didn't want to talk," Taemin counters, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Anger distorts Jongin's face but it's gone quickly as his fingers work on Taemin's belt.

"I don't want to talk about him,” Taemin relents. “I want to talk about us."

"Us?" Jongin repeats, throwing his head back laughing. The sound is shrill and the laugh lines don't reach his eyes. Taemin becomes afraid because Jongin looks a little manic.

"Jonginnie."

Jongin abruptly stops laughing. His eyes are back to boring fiery holes into Taemin's skull. "Don't call me that." He takes Taemin's cock in his hand. Taemin's mouth falls open at the contact.

When he's over the initial assault, Taemin finds his words, "Jongin, please. Stop."

Jongin watches the results of his ministrations with a bitter smile: the way Taemin’s lashes flutter, the way Taemin’s nostrils flare, the way Taemin’s mouth quivers. He has to admire that even now when he's slowly coming undone, Taemin is still trying to fix things. But he's still not going to forgive him. He's still too hurt.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Jongin taunts him. He slips off Taemin's lap onto the floor in front of him. "It might be the last time we ever get to do this." He has Taemin's cock touching his lips and is looking at him through his lashes.

As much as Taemin is turned on, he can't ignore Jongin's words. If it really is the last time they're together he'd lose it. Even though he knows he fucked up royally, it hadn't occurred to him that Jongin wouldn't forgive him. Sure Jongin is stubborn but he always comes around. He holds Jongin's stare, desperately pleading with him. Jongin's gaze falters but only for a moment. That's when Taemin understands just how much he's hurt Jongin.

"Answer me," Jongin says softly.

_Fuck it_ , Taemin thinks. If this is really to be the last time then he's grateful that he even has it. "No." At least he has the decency to sound ashamed.

Jongin smirks as he sinks his mouth down Taemin's throbbing length. He moans when Taemin's fingers thread through his hair, guiding his head.

 

Taemin feels himself close to cumming. Jongin does too, that's why he pulls off. Taemin watches as Jongin wipes a thread of spittle from the corner of his mouth. The look in his eyes, even though he refuses to meet Taemin's gaze, is hungry; and fuck all if Taemin isn't shaking with the need to bury his cock in Jongin. Jongin strips and barks for Taemin to do the same.

As he lies on his back, Jongin brings Taemin to lie on top of him, kissing him gently and Taemin allows himself to believe that this mess – his mess - can be resolved. He pulls back when he feels Jongin guide his cock to his entrance.

"I haven't prepped you yet," Taemin protests.

"I prepped before I came," Jongin admits in a strangled whisper, coloring deeply in his chest, neck and cheeks. Taemin doesn't know how to feel about that even as he imagines Jongin sprawled out in bed, naked, touching himself, back muscles contracting under an expanse of delicious tan skin. But he regrets saying anything because angry Jongin is back and hiding behind him is hurt Jongin. He looks away from both as he sinks into Jongin. It feels amazing. _Jongin_ feels amazing, greedily taking all of him in and he can't believe he ever thought he could want anyone else.

"Jongin, I love you," Taemin says and it's almost as though he's begging.

"Harder," Jongin breathes. It feels too much like making love and if they continue this way he's going to cry. "Like the way you fucked him."

Taemin's voice catches in his throat. It has always been gentle between them. Even the times when they got a little rough, it was playful. But now Jongin's hands are digging harshly in his hips, trying to dictate the pace.

"Harder," Jongin growls. "Please," his voice cracks.

Taemin adjust his weight and angle for a deeper thrust.

"Fuck," Jongin screams. He's never felt quite so full before and he starts to think that Taemin has been holding out on him. Taemin grunts in response, adding to the chorus of skin slapping skin and Jongin's heavy breathing.

"More," Jongin demands, uncurling his fingers from the sheets and curling them around Taemin's wrists. He stretches his hands above his head and Taemin has to adjust the angle again. He knows Jongin wants him to pin him down, like he had pinned Jonghyun down but he doesn't comply with this morbid reenactment of his indiscretion.

"Kiss me," Jongin says.

This Taemin will do. He leans down to press his lips softly over Jongin's but Jongin takes his lower lip between his teeth and bites down hard.

"What the fuck?" Taemin hisses when Jongin releases his lip. He can taste blood.

"Enough with this soft shit. Fuck me like you fucked him."

"Jongin please," Taemin whispers. The edge in his voice from the pain on his lip is dissipated but he can't help but give Jongin what he wants. He's too far gone himself to attempt any kind of control. He likes it rough, always has. But he also likes it sweet, like it usually is with Jongin.

Taemin sets a relentless pace, thrusting harder and harder. His hands start to shake from holding up his weight and beads of sweat fall from his brow to Jongin’s face. Jongin isn’t used to this and he looks overwhelmed, moaning unabashedly, gasping for air. Taemin’s never seen Jongin like this and it spurs him on. If circumstances were different, he’d even admit that he likes the furrow on Jongin’s brow and the crushing pain of Jongin’s grip around his wrists.

Jongin comes hard – harder than ever before and untouched. Tremor after tremor wracks over his sweat-glistened body causing him to clench tightly around Taemin five times, pulling the most exquisite orgasm Taemin’s ever had.

"Fuck! That was..." Taemin starts but stops when he sees the look on Jongin's face; a look that says 'this is what he must have looked like when he fucked Jonghyun'.

"Jongin," Taemin calls timidly. Jongin looks away. "I'm sorry."

 


End file.
